User talk:FreddyderHamster
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Lego Network Trade Market Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FreddyderHamster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flamethrower13 (Talk) 09:27, December 31, 2009 I clicked 50 times on your totemic snake. ''My Talk Page'' $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' o.k.--FreddyderHamster Talk 11:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Do you need anything else?--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Yeah:5 Totemic Fangs,2 Totemic Claws,20 totemic Feather, 30 totemic Fur and 30totemic Fangs.And two clicks on my pet snake then i have all blueprints. --FreddyderHamster Talk 11:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I will give you two more clicks cause your so close.--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 11:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ya, come and buy something anytime you want. (Flames market is the cheapest and fastest) [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' O.k.I orde something.Look at Flame'S shops talkpage--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I just don't have enough clicks to do it today. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' It's Ok.Hey don't need the clicks anymore on my animals.Can yet Please Click 50 on my Alter ego module.I'll click then along you totemic animals modules O.K.?--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I will get my bro to do it. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' O.k.Which MLNname has your brother?--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Flamethrower13 [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Actually scales are today because I already had them. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 14:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you send me the scales--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Thanks I'm now rank 8--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You are now an honor member, do you want to be an admin? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' YEAH Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Uh it isn't working right now but I will keep on trying. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' I got it to work. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Yep it work--FreddyderHamster Talk Do you want me to still click on something? If yes than what. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' The elemental module an the alter ego mudule.I'LL click you module yet--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) O.K. 25 each or what? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' 2 on each elemental module 25 on my Dino Bone and 19 on my alter ego module--FreddyderHamster Talk 12:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I did 2 each for elememental and 19 dimo bone 25 alter ego. sorry. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' No problem--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Can I send you materials needed to make a totemic animal and you make it and send it to me? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' O.k.--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually can I give you 25 water 5 catapults 5 crystals 30 fire 15 wind 30 fairy dustand 15 earth for a wolf and a snake. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Send me only the material i need to make a totemic animal and i make it you.--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I don't think I have enough clicks to do it today but I will tommorow. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN ' I'll send you some extra stuff for the bricks. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Please make the owl. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Items sent. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' send back--FreddyderHamster Talk Thank you, you are probably the best friend n MLN I ever have had. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN